


Sobre estudiantes

by Sulix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Team Dynamics, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulix/pseuds/Sulix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi reflexiona sobre lo que fue mal y sobre lo que irá bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre estudiantes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [About Students](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521964) by [Sulix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulix/pseuds/Sulix). 



> ****  
> _N/A: Naruto es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto_   
> 

#### Sobre estudiantes...

Una vez mas Kakashi se encontró a si mismo jugeteando con una máscara de porcelana y descansando entre las ramas de un árbol del que se veía la roca conmemorativa y su zona de entrenamiento, pero esta vez no estaba observando a sus tres futuros estudiantes. No, esta vez estaba tratando de descubrir donde se habían desbaratado todos los planes y proyectos que tenía para sus estudiantes.

Estaba pensando en todo el material y ejercicios que ya tenía preparados para darle a Sakura y hacer de su control de chakra el mejor en la historia de Konoha, en convertirla en la autoridad total en genjutsu y jutsu médico - _¡Miren, miren, ya lo conseguí!- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Porqué Sakura puede saltar y correr sobre el agua y nosotros no hemos conseguido pararnos?_ -.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que aún le faltaba por enseñarle a Naruto para mejorar los fundamentos en su educación y arreglar los desastres que la academia había creado, en todos los jutsus que le podría haber enseñado con esa cantidad tan anormal de chakra, en descubrir todo su potencial oculto, en como habían empezado a desarrollar su gusto en la lectura – _¡Naruto!, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?. -¡Pero Sensei! Yo también quiero caminar leyendo_ -.

Estaba pensando en como Sasuke llevaría todo lo que él fuera capaz de enseñarle hasta el límite, empezarían con el _Chidori_ normal, despues llevarían la manipulación de forma del chakra utilizado para desarrollar nuevos y aún mas poderosos jutsus eléctricos, en jutsus todavía por inventar, en cómo llevarían el Sharingan a límites insospechados. _\- Sensei... ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de hacer el Chidori concentrado y sin forma, lo estiráramos en forma de katana? - Hmm... podría funcionar... -_.

Ante todo estaba pensando en como se estaban convirtiendo en algo pareciado a una familia, disfuncional, sí, pero familia. En Sakura, que aportaba una inocencia que Naruto y él nunca habían tenido y Sasuke había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo. En Naruto, que les daba parte de su inagotable optimismo a pruba de todo, incluso la vida. En como a pesar de todo sonreía y encontraba la forma de devolverles la voluntad en los momentos más bajos. En Sasuke, que a pesar de ser bastante introvertido siempre sabía si alguien necesitaba silenciosa compañia tras una misión que removía memorias mejor olvidadas, motivacíon si su progreso se atascaba y los demás seguían, o una pelea brutal tras una vista al centro de la villa y la gente se comportaba especialmente cruel o fría.

Pensaba también en las veces que mandó a Shiba y Bisuke a hacerle compañia a Sakura tras una batalla especialmente escalofriante, cuando perdía a alguien durante sus deberes en el hospital o alguno de sus compañeros estaba en una misión peligrosa sin ella - _¡Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté... pero la perdí. Era solo una Gennin, se acababa de graduar, era su primera misión y la perdí!_ -.

En las veces que observó a Sasuke desde lo lejos durante largas noches de insomnio - _¡Sasuke! ¿Listo para entrar? Naruto y Sakura deben estar por despertar..._ -.

En las veces que se quedó junto a la cama de Naruto luchando contra sus demonios cuando todo era demasiado y su sonrisa no podía más - _¡Sensei, no lo entiendo! Desde que me enteré de la existencia del Zorro no he hecho mas que protegerlos de Gaara, de Orochimaru, traje a Tsunade-baachan para que fuera Hokage... ¿Porqué me siguen odiando? - No lo se Naruto... realmente no lo se..._ -.

Pero lo que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza era la escena que encontró cuando llegó al Valle del Fin, Naruto sin sentido, con un hoyo del tamaño de un puño en la sempiterna chamarra naranja y un _hitai-ate_ cruzado en la mano. La precencia de Sasuke difuminandose en la distancia. La cara de Sakura al pedir que trajeran a Sasuke de vuelta.

Pero todo eso ya no importaba.

No importaba porque aunque Sakura seguramente conseguiría todo lo que él tenía planeado para ella, no sería bajo su tutela - _¡Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade-sama me aceptó como su aprendiz ¡Casi no lo puedo creer, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás!_ -.

No importaba porque aunque Naruto aprendería a controlar su chakra para hacer cosas sorprendentes y descubriría todo su potencial, no sería con su ayuda - _Kakashi, creo que lo mejor para Naruto es que lo lleve conmigo en un viaje de entrenamiento. Hay que asegurarnos de que se podrá protejer solo contra Akatsuki_ -.

No importaba porque aunque Sasuke lograría controlar el _Chidori_ a la perfección e inventaría nuevos jutsus que dejían a todos sin habla, él no tendría ninguna parte en ello - _¿Kakashi, realmente crees que Sasuke estrá conforme con_ _tus enseñanzas? Ja, ja, ja, me buscará, estoy seguro que me buscará_ -.

Él sabía. Lo supo desde el principio. Él supo antes que nadie que sus tres alumnos, lo únicos que consiguieron pasar su examen, los únicos que lo convencieron de que valía la pena conectar con otras personas, serían la siguiente generacion de _Densetsu no Sannin_ y superarían toda espectativa. Superarían a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru no solo como ninjas, si no que también como personas y ante todo como equipo. Él sabía desde el principio que lograrían lo nunca antes logrado.

Lo que no sabía era que lo harían sin él.

Pero todo iba a salir bien, lo presentía.

En solo un par de años dos de sus estudiantes regresarán con él, y cuando esten juntos conseguirán traer de regreso al cuarto y último miembro del Equipo Siete.

Pero mientras tanto... mientras tanto él regresaría a las sombras a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, a defender su villa desde la oscuridad, a hacer con exito misión tras misión, y sobre todo a entrenar.

Cada momento, cada instante en que no estuviera en una misión entrenaría hasta el agotamiento. Y cuando sus preciados estudaintes regresen él estará en su mejor momento, más fuerte que nunca, más sabio que nunca y capaz de enseñarles todo lo que necesiten saber, de protejerlos del mundo si es necesario.

_-Capitán Inu, es hora de irnos. La misión espera. -_


End file.
